The Hunted
by Shadowdarts24
Summary: Ichigo was heading to school when he was attacked to wake and have to run to live. Rated M for later chapters boyxboy, GrimmjowxIchigo
1. Chapter 1

Okay people, this is my first one-shot, so be nice; don't flame and I hope you enjoy the story.

Also, I would like to thank the wonderful beta, Curiosity Killed Kristy, for putting her time and effort into fixing my mistakes in this story.

I don't own Bleach and all rights belong to the ones that made them.

THE HUNTED

"Shit," he cried as he tripped over a root he could not see in the night; the only light was the moon's glow, giving a silver lighting on the ground, blocked by the forest. Falling on his hands and knees, he had look of panic and fear in his brown eyes, as he glanced around to see if the thing was still chasing him. The boy pulled himself up and started to run again, trying to get as far away as possible. Running so much, he started to feel his muscles ache. He looked and saw a small path through the trees and crawls through it, in hopes that the thing wouldn't get him. He crawls through and finds that it was well hidden and very small; he felt safe for the time being. "Damn, I am so sore." He saw a small pond to the right and looked at himself. Orange locks matted with mud and dirt, clomped to his head, brown eyes dulled from lack of sleep, tan skin slightly pale from the cold of the night. "Wow, I look like terrible. How did I get myself into this?" The boy thought of the beginning of his day.

[Flashback]

"Hey, Ichigo, you ready yet? Come on," came the voice of a young girl.

"Yeah, Karin, I am on my way down," Ichigo yelled, looking in the mirror to make sure his hair was still in the spikes he liked, seeming to look as if he just got out of bed. Ichigo opened his door, walked down the stairs, and saw Karin sitting at the table. She looked at him with a scowl so much like his own. She had shoulder-length, black hair and grey eyes.

"It was about time you got out of bed," Karin said with a smirk. "'Cause if dad was here, you would have gotten a foot to the face for a wakeup call."

"Oh and where is old goat face?" Ichigo stated with a scowl.

"He had to go to the hospital for a call. Someone got attacked by an animal," a happy voice called from the other side of the table. "Good morning Ichi-nii."

"Good morning, Yuzu; I didn't see you there," Ichigo smiled.

"Would you like breakfast this morning, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked with a warm smile. She looked more and more like their mother every day, Ichigo thought as he looked at her light, brown hair, just below her ears; brown eyes just a tad lighter than his own.

"No, not today. I will pick something up at school," with that said, he hugged his sisters and walked to the front door, picking up his backpack and then putting his shoes on to walk out the door.

As Ichigo walked down one of the streets of Karakura, he bumped into a person walking out of an ally. "Sorry," Ichigo said, bowing a little.

"You will be." The man was about 6'2 with black hair and a muscular build. Ichigo remembered him from school; his name was Shaw, a foreign name. He was expelled from school for attacking a teacher or something. Ichigo never paid attention to the trouble makers at school. He tended to keep to himself and kept close with his friend, Chad. "You bumped into me, so how about some money as an apology. And maybe then I won't break your pretty face," Shaw sneered.

"Sorry, I don't have time to play with idiots; I have to go," Ichigo stated, trying not to lose his temper and beat the hell out of the guy; he did not need to get in trouble and get expelled. He had high grades and was working to get into Seireitei University for art.

Before Ichigo could get away, the man pulled Ichigo back by his arm. Reeling his own arm, he swung and smashed Ichigo in the gut. From the force of the hit, Ichigo fell to the ground, holding his stomach. "Now you're gonna get it…" Ichigo stood up and kicked Shaw in the face so fast, he didn't even see the movement. The shock from the kick landed Shaw on his back side, groaning in pain, pissed and ready to kill Ichigo for knocking down and breaking his face open. "I am going to kill you, and Grimmjow can be mad all he wants. I am not going to take this from a lowly human!" he roared.

The next thing Ichigo saw was black, and falling down to the ground in pain, knocked out cold. "Damn, is that smell coming from him? It can't be it; it makes no sense." Shaw inhaled deeply to catch the scent that got his attention. "This will put me back in good graces with Grimmjow, and I won't get killed for disobeying him," Shaw thought with a smirk. He lifted the boy up and carried him away into the ally he came from and out of Karakura to the forest at the edge of it.

Shaw arrived in the center of the forest in what looked like a temple that had never been touched by time, stairs leading up to pillars with giant panther statues at the entrance covered in vines and moss. You would not have noticed it unless you had been there, only because of the thick forest that covered the area. Shaw walked up the stairs and into the temple. "Where have you been? Grimmjow is pissed and swore he would kill you for leaving the temple when he said you needed to stay put." A pink haired man with orange eyes and glasses stated rather coldly with a hint of amusement. "I wonder how he will punish you. Will he boil you in oil or place you on a slab and plant bamboo to grow through your body?"

"Shut up, Szayel. He won't do anything because I have something he will want."

"We will see. I just hope there is something left to study. I want to know how well a werewolf's body can handle an attack from Grimmjow." He laughed with a smile that would make anyone shiver with fear, unwilling to find out how he studied them. "Yeah, and what would that be?" Szayel stated with a look of boredom, finally taking notice of Ichigo on Shaw's shoulder.

Ignoring Szayel, he walked deeper into the temple and into the man's chamber, hearing all sound stop as Shaw walked into the room. Murmurs went around the room as all the bodies watched Shaw walk in like he owned the place. A roar was heard in the room; all of them jumped from the sound, Shaw almost dropping Ichigo.

"Welcome back, Shaw. Give me a reason why I should not kill you for disobeying my orders," came a voice of total dominance laced in venom from a big, white panther with black feet, and with blue eyes that cut the darkness from the room as well as demanded respect and submission.

"I am s-sorry, Grimmjow; it won't happen again. This is what pulled me into the human town." He shuddered, holding Ichigo like glass, and not meeting eyes with Grimmjow. He placed Ichigo at his feet.

"You know I don't eat humans anymore so this does not make me happy," he growled out. All were quiet in the room, watching their alpha with bated breath. They all knew Grimmjow had a temper and would not want to be on the receiving end of it. Ichigo began to stir, and awoke with blurry eyes; he saw something white. "Do you take me for a fool? I know what you have done," Grimmjow growled out, lunging at Shaw and cutting out his intestines with sharp claws. Ichigo saw this and screamed, getting up to run away, only to run into a tall man about seven feet tall with a patch covering his right eye who grabbed him by both arms and held him still.

Now that Grimmjow had calmed down, he smelled something very sweet that had his member waking. Taking a few breaths to get himself under control again, he looked at the human and saw the fear and nervousness on the orangette's face. "What should we do with him, Grimmjow?" Szayel questioned with a grin. "Can I experiment with him? I have never gotten to work on a human with a scent like his."

"I say we kill him. He has seen us. What is going to stop him from bringing the town folk if we let him go?" the tall one holding Ichigo stated.

"Hell no." Ichigo elbowed the tall man in the stomach, knocking him off balance. He pulled away and started to run only to be cut off from the exit by Szayel.

"Hmm... you like to run, huh?" the large cat purred. Ichigo went into shock, hearing that voice of sin coming from the panther. If he were not so scared, he may have been turned on by it. He shook his head to get that thought out of his mind; of how wrong it was to have that thought about an animal. Also, it killed Shaw without a second thought and I am in no rush to be killed by it, too, he thought. "No, Nnoitra, I have a better idea."

"I will make you a deal, human. If you can make it to the edge of the forest before sunrise, I will let you go unharmed as long as you don't tell a living soul about us," he purred with a look so feral it was scary.

"A-and if I don't make it to the forest's edge by dawn, what happens to me?" Ichigo stood tall, trying not to look so weak in front of the beast in hopes that he wouldn't be made into a meal.

"So cute, trying to act like he is not scared. Hmm, maybe Shaw did find what I have been looking for," Grimmjow thought with what would have been a large feral grin if he were human. "I love to hunt, so that is the only thing I can tell you. I will give you an hour head start, so you better run." Not waiting for the animal to change its mind, he ran out the door passed Szayel. He kept running straight out of the temple and into the woods.

[End Flashback]

Reminded of where he was by a roar too close for comfort, Ichigo looked around and hoped he was not found. Getting up carefully as to not make too much noise and give himself away, he crawled deeper into the small area he found, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs. He rested his head there to think of how to get home and away from here. Hearing a twig snap a few feet away, he looked around for where the sound came from. Crawling forward a bit to get a look around without leaving the safety of the trees, he leaned forward and looked though the trees, out into the open from where he ran. With a pent-up breath, he looked and listened. The trees behind him broke with a huge crash and through them flew the panther, landing a foot in front of his face. The panther turned to the orangette. "Found you."

Shit. If I am going to die, I am going down swinging and at least taking this fucker's eye or ear with me, the orangette thought. Watching the orange-head stand, the look of fear removed, he saw fiery will that would not be dowsed and anger.

Never had I seen a look of fear disappear and be replaced with anger so fast, Grimmjow thought with a sigh. "I am not going to kill you, so relax. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done that before you left the temple."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Then why were you chasing me?" Ichigo kept his stance in case he needed to move.

"I enjoy the hunt and I thought you would give a good one. If I had wanted to kill you, I would not be speaking now, would I?"

"What? Then what do you want from me? I just want to go home."

"I can't let that happen. I am not about to risk my clan for you. Besides, I am not letting a magical bond leave before I can give my race a shot at repopulating," Grimmjow stated with a look that said, duh, you are stuck, so deal with it.

"What! I am not a cat and I am not female. I am not having sex with you, so fuck off! Also, no one would believe me if I told them I was kidnapped by a monster. They would put me in a room with padded walls!" Ichigo yelled.

"I am not a cat, I am a panther," Grimmjow growled. "Gender means nothing to a magical bond. You will become whatever race claims you as their bitch. Also, a magical bond can become pregnant, no matter what gender they are." He looked at him with a look that you would think was a grin if he were a human. At this point, Ichigo was pissed and did not care if this beast could rip him apart in a second.

"I am not a bitch and I am not letting a panther mount me. Also, I am a human, you dumb-ass, over-grown, house cat!" the orangette yelled.

"I am going to have to change that. And my name is Grimmjow, not house cat, kitty, or even Grimm kitty. Better remember it because you will be screaming it a lot after I take ya." With the sound of bones snapping and breaking, the panther began to change into a human. The white fur changed with tan skin covering tight muscles that rippled under the skin; his hair bright blue and eyes no longer like a cat's but still retaining something dominance in them. At the sight, Ichigo was shocked. Standing where the panther was, was now a man or sex god of 6'1. "You're drooling," Grimmjow observed with a feral grin. "So, what's your name, bitch? Or do I keep calling ya that?"

At this point, Ichigo was beyond mad and ready to kick Grimmjow so hard below the belt that he wouldn't be able to have kids, much less run after him. Ichigo walked up to Grimmjow slow and easy, trying to remove any look that would tell he was up to something. Once in range to kick Grimmjow, Ichigo swung his foot back and brought it up with great force, only to have his foot grabbed and jerked. "Got'cha now. Are you going to behave or do I need to punish you?"

"Let me go, you asshole!" Ichigo tried to pull free only to be wrapped tighter in Grimmjow's arms.

"Don't think so. You are mine, now." Grimmjow used the time to bite down on Ichigo's shoulder, causing said orangette to pass out from the pain. "After this, you will be mine forever," Grimmjow said with a look of lust at his new mate. Grimmjow picked Ichigo up bridal style, and walked out of the small tree area Ichigo was hiding in, heading straight back to his temple with his new mate in tow.

To be continued or not. We will see! Thanks and tell me what you think. Try not to be too hard on me, I am new to writing fics. Also, writing is not one of my strong points. Thanks, take care ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I guess I will put up to second part of this story. Also thank you all who took the time to read the first part of this monstrosity.

Anyway without further ado the disclaimer.

I don't own any of the character in this story all are owned by the ones that made them thank you.

"Let me go you asshole"! Ichigo tries to pull free only be wrapped tighter in Grimms arms.

"Don't think so you are mine now." Grimmjow uses the time to bite down on Ichigo's shoulder causing said orangette to pass out from pain.

"After this you will be mine forever." Grimmjow says with a look of lust at his new mate. Grimmjow pick Ichigo up bridal style and walk out of the small tree area Ichigo was hiding, heading straight back to his temple with his new mate in tow.

Blurry brown eyes slowly flutter open to look around to try and see where he was. The orangette could not remember how he got in this dark room or why he was there. Sitting up Ichigo cries out in pain the throbbing of his shoulder and neck area reminds him what happened. "Shit that bastard bit me and I am going to make him pay for that." Ichigo stated out loud to the dark room.

"That bite means that you are his mate, I am surprised he took one"

The room became bright from torches lighting up with a flash. Ichigo pulling the blankets up to cover his eyes to hide from the light that suddenly was blinding him. When Ichigo's eyes finally adjusts to the light he makes out a tall man about six foot four with wavy brown hair that is to his shoulders and very heavy eye lids like he had just woke up standing against the wall. The man standing before him was wearing a plan white t-shirt that shows off his light frame, strong but not buff, but also not too lean. He was also wearing baggie blue jeans that hug his hips. Ichigo would have found him appealing but for some odd reason he did not he was feeling more uneasy with this new person.

"What I don't want a mate I want to go home!" Ichigo yells. "And who are you anyway?" Finally beginning to calm down after yelling, now noting that he had raised his voice at the new person in the room. After words noticing that he has a headache forming and his stomach is starting to hurt.

"What did that bastard do to me I am beginning to feel sick?"

"My name is Stark I was asked to watch you and wait for you to come to." "Well anyway since you are up I am going to go find Grimmjow and he can tell you all you need to know." Stark stated with a dale look. "

Oh and before I forget I suggest you stay here it would be wise for you to do so because wondering around without a guide you will get lost and then you will starve to death." Not waiting for a reply he walks to the door, closing it and locking it before Ichigo can say anything.

After Stark left Ichigo started to feel worse his skin was feeling like it was being stretched off of his body, he was beginning to hotter and hotter. "What did he do to me I feel like shit and I am burning up."

"That is easy I have taken you as my mate so what do you think is happening hmm…." His answer came from the door opening up to revel an amused Grimmjow.

"You!" Ichigo yelled already on his feet running towards Grimmjow jumping to kick the lager man, yelling at him as he did so. Grinning Grimmjow catches Ichigo in midair spinning around then pinning Ichigo to the door.

"You motherfucker what did you do to me?" The teen pants out in anger, growling subconsciously against the action.

With a sly grin Grimmjow leans into the teen's ear giving a small lick to the shell of ear as he answers the teen. "I will tell you if you tell me your name or do you prefer I call you strawberry?"

"It's Ichigo…. Ichigo Kurosaki." Burying his face in his shoulder to hide the blush, this was slowly creeping up his face so the other could not see it.

"Strawberry really is your name" Grimmjow burst out laughing almost letting Ichigo fall to the floor.

"Damn it why must every stupid person think my name means strawberry?"

"I am getting fed up real fast being called that!"

Now that the panther was up close he could see his choosing mate beginning to change into a panther now. Ichigo gasps out in pain, the sound of bones snapping and clothing tearing. Grimmjow move fast and places his mate on the bed and holds down his arms, then sitting on Ichigo's waist to hold him down though the change.

"I am going to kill you if I live though this!" Ichigo cries out in pain though gritted teeth.

"Shh…. It will be ok you are almost done breath for me Ichi" Grimm coos in his mate's ear.

As fur grows out of his skin and bone popping back in place in a different form finally the pain dies down and Ichigo only feels numb he finally look at himself and sees small black paws with a light orange color at the base of the paws barely able to be seen unless you were looking close as well as silky black fur that looked softer than the other were in the room in animal form. The new were freaks and tries to wiggle out from under the man on his side.

"Calm down will ya! Grimmjow growls out at the young panther.

In responses to the growl he does not move a muscle, but fear and panic can be seen in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Good boy now listen if you want to ever return to human form, you need to focus on remembering what it feels like to be human and your body will do the rest." Grimm states in a soothing baritone.

"Yeah right easier say than done". He thinks to himself.

Trying to calm down and relax as much as his young mind will allow without panicking and passing out cold. Slowing his breathing and thinks of what he want to do Ichigo notices his body starting to feel tingly then numb again the sound of bone popping and he see the fur receding and replaced with tan skin, Ichigo breathes a sigh of relief that he is no longer a panther.

"Get off me" Ichigo gives the larger were a good shove and Grimmjow land on his but on the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" Grimmjow yells as he stands brushing the dirt of his pants.

Ichigo now notices Grimmjow is wearing black jeans with rips in the knees, bare foot and no shirt, which Ichigo would have found hot if he was not so mad that not only did this monster take his humanity but his life in Karakura town.

"You are lucky I hurt too much and feel achy or I would beat you scentless." The young were pants out feeling tired.

"You beat me now that sound like a good time" giving a playful smirk to the orangette that says anything but innocent.

Ichigo gaps his mouths like a fish. "Not like that you pervert cat" he yells as he climbs under the blanket to hide his blush.

"Well now that you have changed you must be hungry."

I am going to get something to eat for us then draw a hot bath for you, you need a bath bad you are starting to smell." The were states with a grin after see Ichigo blush eat up his face and try to hide it.

Grimmjow turns and walks to the door and leaves a very embarrassed Ichigo to think about everything that happened. Great I have been forced into a relationship I did not want, can't go home and to top it off it is a relationship with a man, damn my life took a turn for the worse he thought with a scowl.

"What have I getting into this time" he sighs out sounding tired.

By the time Grimmjow get back with food for his mate, Ichigo is sleeping soundly with tears running down his face and the saddest look on his face to go with it.

Well tell what you think good or bad leave a review so I can try to do better, love to hear what you think until my lazy butt updates again take care.

Darts


	3. Chapter 3

Guess who's baaack! And you all did not have to wait six months for an update. I would like to take the time and thank all of you who have reviewed.

Clumsy Owl

The unknown AI

Nikaido Akira

briar black death rose

You all have made my day with your reviews, and hope you continue to follow my story. Ok the disclaimer. I own nothing but one dirty mind and a laptop. You can put the rest together. The characters belong to the ones that made them.

THE HUNTED

Chapter 3

The following day, the young were awakes feeling too warm and uncomfortable. Trying to sit up, Ichigo feels himself being pulled back against something warm and solid. Frowning, he sees a strong arm tightly around his waist, and only getting tighter. The orangette lets out a groan, and looks around to see he is no longer in the room he awoke in the first time. The room he is in now has soft grey-to-white colored walls, with what looks like a hand-woven rug. The room is lightly lit by the large window overlooking the forest. He sees trees going for miles, as well as a river running though the far end of the forest. Ichigo wishes he had something to draw with. The scenery is so breath taking; just the right amount of color with the rising sun. Looking back around the room, he notices an open door to the right, with the weak glow of a torch. He can only guess it's the bathroom, or so he hopes, because Ichigo's bladder is crying to be relieved.

Which brings him back to the problem at hand: the arm around him won't let go. He tries to turn around to push said body way, and hopefully, onto the floor. Ichigo sees a strong jaw and the well-built shoulders of a very peaceful Grimmjow.

Feeling the movement, the panther opens an eye to see what the cause is. He sees his young mate trying to turn and push him away. He does the one thing to stop said boy from pushing him out of his own bed: he grabs his ass and gives a good grope. "If Ichigo's eye could have been any bigger you would think of a deer in the headlights," he thinks.

"What the hell? Let go of me! And let go my ass." Pushing and wiggling, trying his hardest to get free of his grip, and failing miserably. Ichigo turns a cherry red, now feeling a very aroused Grimmjow poking him in the thigh.

"If you keep moving, you will have more problems than my hands on your ass." The bigger man says, smiling. Thoughts how hot his little strawberry would be moaning and begging to be taken fill his head, and his member gets all the more hard.

Ichigo still has not noticed his own nudity, with an equally nude, and not so modest, were-panther. The blue-haired man just waits for him to catch on to see an adorable blush go from neck to ears and everywhere in-between.

"Let me go. I have to pee. Unless you want a wet bed, let go!" Ichigo growls out, trying not to lose his temper and hit the man.

"Fine. It's the door to right. Don't be long; I still have to get some food in ya." The glare he gives Ichigo leaves no room for argument.

As soon as the door to the bathroomslams shut, a loud rapping alerts him to someone outside the room. "Yeah, what you want? I'm busy." Any ideas of having some fun are gone in a flash, along with his arousal, at the sound of Szayel's voice on the other side of the door.

"Just letting you know someone somehow broke into my lab, and stole Shaw's body off my table, along with some things I have been working on," the voice bites.

Grimmjow opens the door to see one very pissed off Szayel. "What's the problem, now?"

"Gee, let me think about that, I don't know, aside from the fact that the body of Shaw is gone, and if someone revives him, they will know the whole layout of the forest and temple. We can worry about the experiments later." The vain throbbing at the side of his head from the lack of concern for the safety of their clan from their leader is an indication of the anger swelling inside him. He just wants to floor the man, but he knows he would get killed.

About this time, Ichigo comes out, wrapped in nothing but a towel. The lustful look he gets from Grimmjow makes him regret taking a bath in the nice hot spring that you would not think would be in there. "Umm, you're starting to drool. It's creeping me out, so stop staring." Blushing, Ichigo pulls the towel tighter to his body trying to hide as much skin as possible.

"Do you have something I can wear? I don't want to walk around naked." Walking to the bed, Ichigo grabs the sheet, wraps it around his body, and sits on the bed.

"We will discuss this later, when you are not drooling over your mate." Szayel sighs out in frustration. Not only was his lab broken into, but now Grimmjow was acting like a cub in heat. It was really being to grind his gears.

Grimmjow rubs his hand across his face. "What? Okay, have some food brought to my room, too," he says, not really paying any attention to the pink-haired were at the door. He was too distracted by a wet Ichigo coming out of the bath, wrapped only in a towel. God, how he wanted to ravage him.

"Fine, I will also get him some clothing before you rape the poor kid." Szayel closes the door, and rushes to get the kid some clothes. He was worried the kid would be raped before he could get back, and that would make the big dummy feel terrible for doing it.

"Oh, please. I would not rape my mate. I want the trust and not to hurt him. Damn it. I am not a cub anymore." Grimmjow ponders as he watches Ichigo go slack jaw at the comment Szayel left as he walked out the doorway.

"Don't even think about it!" Ichigo keeps an eye on the blue haired man, feeling uneasy, antsy, even, ready to run for the bathroom to get away from the horny man if need be.

"Don't give me that look. I have no intention of taking you without your consent." He frowns at the orangette. He never did like rape. A few years back, he killed a were for doing just that. "I may have a mean streak, but damn, I would never rape someone. Do you understand, Ichigo?"

Looking into his eyes, Ichigo knew, without question, that he was sincere and honest. Feeling a little guilty for assuming that he would jump his bones, Ichigo looks down in shame. What was he to think? He didn't even know this man, and now he's his mate? Seeing the young man confused and upset face, Grimmjow adds, "Why don't we try to get to know a little more about each other? Go ahead: ask a question, any question."

"Fine, will changing shape hurt like that every time? I really don't want to go through that again."

Trying not to laugh at the look on Ichigo's face, and hiding the smile that wants come out, he replies, "No the first time is always a bitch. Some pass out, or die, during the change. That is why my species has almost died off. Not many can survive the change."

Ichigo's face pales, thinking back to the extreme amount a pain he went through, which just sends shivers down his spine.

"Thanks for reminding me; you bit me, you bastard! I should kick you in the balls! That really fuckin' hurt!" Ichigo says, venom dripping off every word. "Now, I find out that it could have killed me? Come here, so I can maim you!"

"Easy, bitch. If you were listening when I first bit you, you would have known it would not have killed you. We are a magically bound, or soul bound, if you wish. Not many will call you that, because they don't believe in love or a soul mate. Most would use you for cubs, and that's it, maybe even a hard fuck." The scowl he gives Ichigo is enough to make Ichigo feel a little bad. He forgot about that.

A knock at the door has them both sighing in relief. They'll finally get a break from this upsetting game of twenty-twenty. Grimmjow is also glad that whatever had caused Ichigo to cry himself to sleep seems to be forgotten for the time being.

"Is he awake yet?" A quiet voice asks dryly.

"No, the sliver was very deep and was stopping his regeneration, so it may be a while longer before he wakes," a man in a white lab coat says, holding a clipboard. He looks through a mirrored window at a man lying on a metal table, a towel around his waist his only covering. Four scars go across his abdomen, red and freshly healed.

"Are you sure he will know where we want him to take us. If not, he is useless, and sneaking into the temple would have been a waste of valuable time. Why did you bring me here if he is not awake? Do you know what happened the last time someone wasted my time?" Hearing much distaste in this voice, the man tries to answer.

Fear radiates off the man he answers. "I am sorry, it-." The man falls, blood spewing out the back of his head at high speed. Pieces of brain matter and bone fly over the wall and glass.

"Clean this up now." The voice states to the person walking in.

"At once." The new person pales and goes to retrieve cleaning crew.

I have to thank my new beta, Clumsy Owl, for all their hard work fixing this chapter.

I hope this chapter answered some question about what is going on. I know I ended this chapter with an unknown voice, but I don't want to give away the villain yet. They will be revealed later in the story.

So please review. It always makes me happy, and makes me want to write more. So hit that little button a type away.

Thanks,

Darts


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo: Freedom! *runs*

Darts: Where are you going? This story is not done yet. Grimm, escaping strawberry!

Grimmjow: Gott'cha. Come on, back into the room we go, little Ichi. *drags Ichigo back to room*

Darts: Before you go, how about the disclaimer?

Grimmjow: Darts owns nothing and makes no profit, writing solely for fun and enjoyment of others.

Darts: Thanks Grimm ;D Maybe, I will give you some playtime later.

Grimmjow: Hell yeah XD

Ichigo: No way! I don't wanna! You're mean Darts. XC

Darts: Anyway, onwards.

The Hunted

Chapter 4

It has been three days since Ichigo turned and he has been trapped in Grimm room. He feels himself getting angrier with each day, and wants to kill the blue-haired were.

"Why can't the bastard let me out of this room?" he grumbles to himself, trying to think of a way to get out for some fresh air. After two hours, Ichigo comes up with a plan to get out, maybe even return home to his family. He walks into the bathroom, dropping a pair of jeans by the door. It is his way of letting the bigger male know not to come in. The last time he tried to walk in and get a glimpse of Ichigo in his birthday suit, he got a bar of soap thrown in his face, followed by one of the flat stones that surround the hot spring. He giggles at the memory of the shocked look Grimm had, when he threw the stone at him. He walks back into Grimmjow's room, leaving the doors open just a pinch so when Mr. Overactive-libido shows up, he will try to peek.

He hides under the bed, hoping that his so-called mate will drop his bag, like always, and go to the bathroom door. Soon after, Grimmjow returns to the room, opening the door and getting the feeling something is off. Looking around, he does not see Ichigo, but notices the door to the bathroom is slightly open, with clothing sitting in front of the door. Something is wrong. He always closes and locks the door when he bathes. Grimmjow starts to smell the air; smirking Grimmjow closes the door walks towards to bed and sits.

"Hmm, I wonder where I put those cuffs. He won't know what hit him." He grins perversely.

After hearing those words, Ichigo tries to not blow his top. He takes deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. Grimmjow continues, "I can just see him begging to cum and wiggling, trying to get loose."

Ichigo could take no more, and without thinking, he darts out from under the bed faster than rabbit. "The hell I would beg, I would not touch you with a ten foot pole, ever!"

"I would touch you with a pole, but it's not ten feet." Grinning, he grabs Ichigo by the waist, before the young were knew what was going on. Pulling his lover to be down on his lap, Grimmjow looks into his eyes. "Now would ya mind telling me why ya tried to run away?" Grimm asks, upset that he would do such a thing.

"'Why?' you ask? I have been trapped in this room for three fucking days. I miss my family. They most likely think I'm dead, or kidnapped, which I was, mind you. And you trying to get into my pants so not helping." The sadness in his eyes was painful for Grimmjow. He never wanted to see the kind of pain on his mate's face.

Grimmjow feels sorry for Ichigo, but he can't let his mate out for a few more days, to make sure he missed the mating season. He is hoping he is not a late bloomer, but so far there has been no sighs of pheromones to suggest he was in heat. He just doesn't want to get Ichigo pregnant yet; there would be time for that, later. More than anything, he wants Ichigo to want to have his cubs, not just impregnate him the first time.

"Just a few more days, ok? I will take you for a run in the woods, but you have to promise not to try to escape."

"I want to see my family again, Grimm. Can I? I will do anything... Just let me see my family and let them know I am okay… please?

Ichigo gives Grimmjow the biggest, saddest eyes he can and only gets a blank stare for it. That is when everything hit him. He won't be able to see his sisters, or even his dumb-ass, goat face papa. All the emotions he was holding in breaks free and he cries into Grimmjow's shoulder.

"I know this is hard, but you can't see 'em. It will only cause trouble. Humans are not allowed to know weres exist. They could bring many, burn the forest and find something that is not even there." Hugging Ichigo tight, he rubs circles in his back trying to get the crying to stop.

That was it. Ichigo could no longer take it. This man… this beast had no heart. It angered him to think he was taken by Shaw, for some unknown reason, then hunted by the very panther that now holds him. He whispers into Grimmjow's ear. "You should have killed me… ripped my heart out and let me bleed to death. But no, you had to take everything, and take me as your mate." Ichigo's anger grew with each word. He snaps, throwing punch after punch into the unsuspecting man he sits on.

To say Grimmjow was shocked was an understatement; he was livid. He was unsure what he did. He tried to comfort the younger male and make him happy, but the only thing it got him was a punch to the gut, and he was not going to take the abuse. Grabbing Ichigo by the wrist and pulling hard to one side, he pulls the angry orangette under him with a growl. The force from the jerk to Ichigo's wrist causes his shoulder to dislocate his with a sickening pop. The young orange were cries out in pain, trying to pull his arm to his body, but is unable. He could not believe that he was taken down so easily. The fear he had when they first met came back in full force. Ichigo curls into a ball, still trying to cradling his injured arm, and cries, thinking, this is it, he is a dead man; he will not see anyone again, let alone his family.

Grimmjow panics. "What did I just do? How could have I done that to him, he is my mate." The sound of Ichigo's cries brings him out of his slump. He starts to purr and inspect Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo was stuck between a rock and a hard place; he could not back up or move forward, because Grimmjow was there, and moving to get off the bed was pointless. He had nowhere to go. So he settles for crying for help, even though he knew no one was going to come and save him. "Get off! I don't want you near me. Help! Someone, anyone help me!" he yells.

Grimmjow flinches when the yelling starts. He purrs again leaning in toward the shoulder and nudges Ichigo's chin. The yelling stops and Ichigo whimpers, too scared to so anything else. "I'm sorry, Ichi. Are you okay?" There was no sound but the sobs. He prods Ichigo in the shoulder and arm gently. "I didn't mean it. It's okay. I won't do it again, I promise." Ichigo finally looks up at him, confused. One minute, the panther has him pinned, the next, he is panicking and trying to sooth him. Ichigo's instincts tell him to allow himself to be comforted. He whimpers some more, lowering his head and moves slowly, keeping his arm close to his body. He mentally scolds himself for rubbing his head under the dominant's chin like a wounded animal, but that is what he is. Purring at the display of submission, Grimmjow wraps a strong arm around the injured, carefully leaning back and pulling Ichigo onto his lap. He rests his head on Ichigo's uninjured shoulder. He kisses the younger's neck, working his way up to the lips he has been dreaming of. Ichigo does not fight, but instead, kisses back.

This surprises Grimmjow at first, but he brushes it off. Needing to apologize, he breaks the kiss. "I didn't mean it. I will never do that again, I promise. Can you forgive me?" He is feeling lower than ever. He knows what he did was wrong. He had never before done anything like that to anyone he's wanted. Throwing salt on a wound would be the only way to describe the pain he feels. He could only hope he did not ruin any chance he might have had for Ichigo to trust him, maybe even love him. Just thinking about it made bile rise in his throat.

Tears still cling in Ichigo's eyes from the pain of his dislocated shoulder. He leans back, trying to forget the pain. Looking into Grimmjow's eyes, he searches for any indication of lying. What he sees he did not expect: sorrow, pain, and the barest glint of hope. "I guess the eyes are the windows to the soul," Ichigo thinks, then says, "You better not _ever_ hurt me again, or so help me, I will cut off all the protruding parts of your body."

Carefully pulling Ichigo closer, he hugs him. "I would not have it any other way. So how about we fix that shoulder huh?"

Out in the halls, the sound of a pained scream is followed by loud yelling and braking of glass. Anybody passing by would think Grimmjow is at it again, trying to get into his mates pants.

"Sir, he is awake," a lone man in a lab coat says to a his supervisor, a lean man, about 5 feet 8 inches tall, with short, ink-black hair and black, round glasses, sitting behind the desk looking though papers.

"Very good. I will be in shortly."

"Yes sir. And he also killed about four of the nurses and wounded many more while they were trying to get him under control. What would you like me to do, sir?" he says, looking nervously into his supervisor eyes.

"Send in the riffraff and let him kill them to sate his bloodlust. Well, why are you still standing there? I gave you an order." The man rushes away to carry out is job. The supervisor picks up the phone on his desk and dials a number. The phone rings twice, before someone picks it up.

"This had better be good, Ugaki. You know what happens to those who waste my time." The voice on the other end of the line says, sounding cold and indifferent.

"He is wake and killed off a few of the nurses. Also, it seems the elixir I made is keeping him in human form, or he may have escaped." He sounds proud, not even trying to hide his gloating from his boss.

"Very good. Send in Luppi. He should be able to get him to talk. I will be there in a day, or so. Keep him there; if he should escape, you will die. You have failed me once, already. I will not tolerate it again." He hangs up before Ugaki can reply.

The room is quiet as Ugaki walks to the door and goes down the hall to the door at the far end. There, sitting in the room, is Luppi, a rather girly looking man at 5 foot 3. Above his left eye is three pink diamond tattoos. He is bound tightly to the chair, a cloth covering is eyes.

"Well, well, well. Who is in here with little, old me? Is it my jailer? Or a chicken that's afraid to let me loose? I know I'm powerful, but this is pathetic. Are you afraid I might bite?" He frowns when he hears no response.

"Ha ha ha… really, Luppi, and here I am to offer you a deal." He fake laughs.

Hearing this, Luppi zips his lips and turns his head in the deration of the voice, waiting for the person to speak. Once Ugaki see he will keep his trap shut, he continues.

"As I was saying, I am here to make a deal... if you can get that were do as we ask, you are free to go. No more being trapped in this room, able to kill, maim and torture to your heart's content. Just think of the killing sprees you can go on if you do this one favor."

Ugaki lets it sink in for a moment, already knowing what the answer will be. He watches as the grin stretches across the prisoner's face. He can sense the malice and ill intent.

Luppi finally says, "Where is he? And when do I start?"

After hours of fighting, Grimmjow gets Ichigo to stop yelling and hitting him. He is impressed he was able to suppress his dominance and avoid pinning his mate for fighting him. Now, the only problem is the arousal from all the aggression.

"I want to go home; I need to tell my family that I'm fine. They need to know. Just once, that is all I need." Ichigo knows he's lying; he could not just see them once and go on like nothing happened. He is starting to get home-sick, and miss wearing clothes other than jeans and ratty, old t-shirts.

Grimmjow had told him clothing is scarce in the temple, being far away from the nearest human town of Karakura. There was no electricity in their hideaway, other than the hidden generator for Szayel's lab. Thinking more about what he was told earlier, that the temple was more of a halfway point between the town and a village hidden deep in the forest, where the rest of his tribe live, not many know of it. Grimmjow protects it with a few others. He never elaborated, other than it was his turn and that Starrk's shift ended a week ago but had to wait for the were-panther to take over. That was the reason he could not see his family: it was safer for them not to involve human lives in the mix.

"Fine you want to see you family, then I'm going with ya. This is what you will be wearing, that is, if you really want to see them." Smiling at the look of pure shock on Ichigo's face, Grimmjow knows full well Ichigo will say no. If not, he will be very entertained, to say the least.

"What the fuck?" he mutters and sighs. "You have to be kidding."

"You wish to see them, it will be this or nothing. Take it or leave it." His smile grows as a deep blush forms on the other's face. He tries his best not to snicker and laugh at him.

I know I did it again, left you hanging. I just had to add more info on why they had jeans and tees. I had a few pm's asking questions if it was old-time or current. I liked the idea of mixing it, so while I was at it, I added bonus info.

Anyone figure out who the villain is yet? If not, don't worry. It will be shown soon, maybe. There is a poll up on my profile if any one read Getting Back At Grimmjow. Go vote! If I get enough, I will write the party the let up to that story.

Thank you, Clumsy Owl, for working on this story and being a great beta! *bows* I also notice I didn't say thanks for betaing Getting Back At Grimmjow, so thanks, again.

Grimm: What? I don't get laid? :c

Ichigo: Yes! No sex for you :p

Darts: Anyway, please review. They make me smile. Thanks and until next time, take care.

Grimm: Hey! I'm talking here.

Ichigo: Ha ha! You must have pissed the author off XD


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go here is the next chapter sorry for the wait for those who care. I got distracted by the anime Fairy Tail and just could not stop watching also got sick so that put things on hold as well. I know I'm terrible for not updating sooner but oh well thems the breaks. Anyway here is the new chapter.

Before I forget I Own nothing Bleach and it characters belongs Tite Kubo otherwise Grimmjow would so have Ichigo walking funny forever lol -_^ if you know what I mean.

The Hunted

Chapter 5

Shaw awoke on a cold metal table in an empty room with blinding white lights with a curtain drawn across the room giving him some privacy. The last thing he remembers was angering the tribe alpha Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Then having the most painful punishment any were could have being gutted then taken before he could heal to Szayel who then stabbed sliver spikes into his body hitting nerves causing him great pain as the sliver burned the skin blister formed rapidly. Wanting to fight back but unable to, feeling his body convulse in reaction to the sliver. Bile builds up hurling the contents of his stomach before the pink hair fucker.

"Hmm I will have to tell Grimmjow of this, your punishment will be longer may one thousand year of sliver undead torture for you." Szayel smiling statistically at Shaw but frown upon see the contents of his past meal. Human.

"Fuck you! Y… you pink hair p-pussy." Shaw panting through gritted teeth trying to force his body to move. Trying to rake clawed hands through flesh only to jar his injured gut making the blood flow more freely gasping out in pain falling into a pool of his own blood coughing, his vision gone burry passing out from lack of blood.

His body gone into a coma from the lack of blood but sliver spikes insured he would stay that way feel the pain from the sliver. If he had to guess he most likely looked like a grotesque porcupine, guts hanging out for the world to see. The pain was unbearable wishing for death praying for it but to have it never come. Completely unable to move or defend himself. But now he was up sore pissed and hungry. Smelling the room you could tell he was not in the temple with the rest of the tribe. He smelled humans' lots of humans which could only mean one thing. They found the temple he could only hope the bastard Szayel was dead.

Slowly he sits up feeling his gut larch in pain seeing light pink flesh he could tell he just heal enough. Too much stain and that would be it the new skin would rip then he would most likely die. Since he has not feed and in his weakened state he could be very easily killed. Very carefully he stands up. Moving the curtain to view the rest of the room see more white walls, a door the left next to a full length mirror that covered one wall he was not a total moron like most other thought he knew it was a window. So they were watching him huh?

He was alerted to the door opening and walking in where humans. He counted five none had any guns just batons. Growling low in his throat Shaw tried to change into his animal form to kill and eat them quick and easy but something was wrong he could not change into his wolf form.

Looking at the first person that came too close to him. "You what did you do to me!" Yelling with fury unbound. Attacking the nearest man in white with enhanced strength and elongated fangs ripping into his throat biting into it savoring the taste of fresh blood affectedly ending the life of the human scum that held him. He continued to kill them all eating the flesh to help to regain his power and maybe change back to his wolf form.

Ugaki walked over to Luppi's chair cutting the ropes but not before hand cuffing him.

"Awe what the matter scared I might hurt you?" Luppi smiles trying to get some kind of reaction from his captor even if he can't see his face, he has been bored and trying his hardest for some entertainment.

The walk through the hallways way quiet other than the sounds of their foot falls and Luppie's not stop yammering.

"What do you want me to do to this person? Get him to join you cause? You know my powers do not work that way right?" Finally getting tire of being blindfolded and handcuffed.

"I will tell you how my powers work if you at least take this damn blindfold off."

"Tell me now and I will remove the blindfold and not before so don't ask." Ugaki lied sounding short and irritated by the nonstop talking Luppi has been doing since he removed him from his cell.

More than willing to kill Luppi once the were was under control but Luppi powers may not be what they seem from the way he talked. When the captured him after his last killing spree he was able to take control of the men just by a small touch while looking them in the eye that is why he was in no rush to remove the blindfold just in case. Since all the tests they did to find out how his power works fail. He would continuously refuse tell how they did. The boss put him in confinement until he felt like talking but the only thing he did was talk it was useless so they would give him to the were. If he lived he lived if he died oh well no loss.

"Well? I don't have all day; you don't want to anger the boss unless you don't want to live anymore?" Now at the point ready just to shoot him in the head and feed him to the wolf just to not hear him talk anymore.

"It is simple think of me as an empath. I can latch on to a base emotion and strengthen it or weaken. I can also and see what they desire and fool there mind into thinking it will come true if they listen to the voice in there head. It is not mind control per say but it only lasts for a few minutes. I can also steal info from a victim if I know what I am looking for." Boasting sounding all high and mighty like he could take over the world a god complex that has not gone even after who know how long of being a prisoner.

"It makes killing people all the more enjoyable being able to feel the fear radiating off them. Seeing their last thoughts, sometime I can see their family. Sometime I let them escape so I can fellow until I can kill their whole family in front of them oh so slowly." His voice rising getting higher and cracking as he speaks followed by hysterical laugher, laughing so hard he falling to his knees. His heart beat maddening slowly returning to normal. Breathing in pants grinning to the ceiling like a maniac that he is at last able to speak again.

"There was this one women who I killed she was so beautiful long orange hair and the softest brown eyes. I loved her at first sight and could not wait to see her blood run. To hear that soft melody of her scream as I rip her apart. I did enjoyed killing her but she would not scream for me but I did see something I am looking for to bring her the ultimate suffering even thou she is not amongst the living." The air around him seemed to drop giving a cold feel to everything around where he stood.

"You help me I will help you. I will even kill my own mother to get what I want if I hadn't killed her already."

His grin slowly returning at the memory of killing him own mom in cold blood.

"I see I will talk to the boss. You there Jin take Luppi back to his cell." Peering over his glasses at the man with short white hair, muscular build and scar on his chin leaning against the wall waiting.

"Yes sir." Grabbing Luppi's handcuffs and pulls him away.

'I can't wait to kill that bastard Ugaki just need to wait a little while longer.' Glaring at the man barely hidden from sight just under the surface if you looked close enough the desire to kill him showing through.

"Hey I thought we had a deal?" screaming at Ugaki being pulled back to his room by this unknown person named Jin.

"We do just let me call the boss and talk with him so until sit in your cell." Pulling his cell phone no longer looking at the prisoner being dragged away dialing a number he know without thought.

"That hit the spot to bad there where not more I could use some dessert."

His wound where not as bad now that he has eating all the men that where sent into the room feeling refreshed. Lying around the room was blood, bone and flesh. Blood cover Shaw making his skin look crimson, hair lying flat weighted down by the life liquid of all his prey. Feeling better than he did he walks up to the door trying to rip it off it does not budge in the littlest. Looking in the mirror searing at anyone looking through it at him hoping they enjoyed the show. He was still pissed that he could not break the door or the window and he tried it many ways one which still makes him smile at the snapping bone of the man he thrown into it to brake the glass only to brake the man.

"Tsk guess I have to wait for them to see why I am here."

Walking back over to the table he woke on to sit and wait. He did not have to wait too long as a speaker blared to life for the side wall.

"Well you made quite a mess haven't you young wolf?"

"Yeah and who the hell are you? This way I can tell them what to put on your tombstone." Shaw growls.

"Not important what is I want to know is where is the blade of Bastet?"

"Bass set blade? What is that some kind guitar?" Shaw sounded confused.

"If you won't tell then I will get someone who can make you."

A buzzer goes off and the door opens letting in Luppi followed by Jin who quickly ran up to Shaw and pulled him into a full nelson before he could even react.

"What the hell? Get off me you filth!"

Struggling pulling trying to get free only to be held tighter feeling his bone start to crack from the pressure, Shaw was shocked how could a human crack his bone? He did not have long to think about it as Luppi walked over to him. His face was pulled down so he could see glistening purple eyes with small diamond tattoos above one eye. Feeling small hands placed on his temples his vision burrs before clearing.

"Kill you both especially you! You little bitch." The last word came out as a growl.

"We are done here Jin you can kill him now I will go give the information to Ugaki." Walking out not saying another word closing the door behind him the sound of metallic click was heard a second after letting them know it was locked.

Jin pushed to the man he was holding causing Shaw to stumbling a few step before turning around and readying to attack.

Jin spoke before Shaw could move forward. "Any last words before you die? I will try to make it quick unlike how you killed these men." No anger in his voice just a look of distaste for how the bodies lay ripped apart and scatter around the room like a child who colored the walls. Hand prints and smears cover most of the walls and mirror.

"Ha a human kill me please you are unarmed. So what if I can't transform just means I have to work a little harder for my next meal." Beginning to smile. 'This will be easy just have to make sure he does not grab me again of he will brake me.

Shaw kicked off running pulling back clawed hand to slash the white haired man to ribbons. Right as he was about to hit his mark the man's pale hand shot up catching Shaw's wrist and snapping it with a sickling crunch. Crying out in pain he tried to pull off the hand that held his wrist only to have it jerked to the right and have a powerful upper cut to his chest. The hand flew through his chest, blood launching out his back feeling to air rushing going through his body like a breeze through the trees.

Jin lean forward whispering in his ear. "Should have listened to Grimmjow and this could have been avoided. Now I have to clean up your mess. Rest well brother may the gods have mercy where I have none. Pulling his hand out of Shaw''s chest taking his heart with it tossing it to the floor along with Shaw's now lifeless body shaking the blood from his hand he walks to the door hitting a button opening a panel to leave the room behind.

Annnnd cut that a wrap this chapter is done. I know there was no Grimmjow or Ichigo this time but there will be next chapter. And Bastet is a goddess; she was the goddess of protection against contagious diseases and evil spirits as well as the goddess of cat in Egypt. I am so tired right now still getting over my cold.

Please review and tell me what you think. Also a special thanks to briar black death rose for giving me some inspiration to write more. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter until next time take care.

Now the bad new I am taking a break from writing for now. Life has been very hectic being full time worker and all but I will try to update when I can. This one is not been checked by my beta sorry for any mistakes.

Darts


End file.
